Metal and Fang
by xxxDITHxxx
Summary: Metal and Fang are "special" and when they get sucked into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist there entire life will get turned upside down. When they meet the Elrics will Metal be able to trust them or is trust something that she no longer holds for anyone. ED/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic soooooooo don't hate me if it's not perfect or the characters seem a little off. So on that note here's the story. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I'll try my best to fix them all.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not and never will own Fullmetal alchemist (unforcinitly ) **

Chapter 1

"WHY, ITUNES! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I was sitting in my room trying to buy the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood theme song. To my disappointment they didn't have the original. So I was forced to buy a cover of it. The person's singing was nice but, it just wasn't the same.

_Now what should I do…. Ugh you need a life Dith. You're not gonna end up like in of the girls in the fan fiction you like to read….. Sigh, too bad. _I hoisted myself out of my bed and looked at my reflection in the gigantic mirrored closet door. _I guess I fell asleep before changing last night. _I fixed my pigtails that reached to just the top of my neck because my hair had been cut short a few months ago. After finishing I straightened my cloths and put my head phones to my iPod in and turned the volume up loud before walking down stairs.

You see I live with my older brothers Arrow, Hanyou, and Fang. We named ourselves in an attempt to break all connections with our mum and pa who abandoned us five months ago. One day they were here, telling us that were "special" and that we didn't belong in this world, whatever that means) and the next day they were gone. It was like they just vanished. So now me and my brothers try really hard to hid the fact that our parents abandoned us so that we don't have to go to some foster home and get split up.

I saw my brothers in the living room all sprawled out on the floor looking like they were half dead. I shook my head slightly and silently walked over to Arrow nudging him with my foot to wake him up. We only had 20 minutes till we had to leave for school.

"I don't wannnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa get uppppppppppp." He mound and turned over. So I just kicked him harder. "Okay, okay, I'm up what do you need." He said in a grumbly tone while looking up at me from the floor. I just simply pointed at the clock and watched as his eyes widened and he started flipping out trying to get the other two up and ready for school.

20 minutes later and we were all in arrows car driving to the school.

"Metal, you have enough lunch money?" fang asked. I just nodded my head. "Come on Metal, how much longer are u gonna stay silent? You can't just, not talk to people."

After looking at him for a few seconds I turned my head and looked out the window. He's right though, I have to talk to people eventually, but not now, not for a while. I haven't spoken a signal word to anyone since our parents left. Not my teachers, not my friends, and defiantly not my brothers. The only time I talk is when I'm by myself.

So I just sat there listening to the theme song to Fullmetal Alchemist, and day dreamed of what it would be like if I could do alchemy and meet Ed and Al.

Right then I felt fangs a pull my head down toward him and the entire car jolted and flipped. When the car stopped moving we were upside down.

"Omg, is everyone okay?" I could hear Arrow's voice but it seemed kind of distant. Slowly Arrow and Hanyou who had been sitting in the front kicked their doors open. As my head started to clear I felt a burst of pain from my leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as my eyes started to tear up. Fang was still hanging on to me as we waited for Arrow and Hanyou to help get us down from the seats and out the car.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked sounding extremely concerned.

"My-… leg!" I yelled at him through gritted teeth just as Arrow and Hanyou pried my side door open.

After we were all out of the car I tried to look at my right leg to see how bad it was, but Fang stopped me from seeing. "Don't look." He said firmly. Right then I knew it must have been pretty damn bad, but looked anyways and immediately wished I hadn't.

It _was_ worse than it felt. It was worse than it felt, ten thousand times worse. It was so bad that I almost puked and probably would have if the pain wasn't as bad as it was. I could tell that no doctor was gonna be able to save my leg. I was gonna have no right leg for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be able to walk around without help or spar with my brothers in place of fighting lessons.

My crying got harder as I realized all the things I was never gonna be able to do anymore.

"No, no, don't cry it's okay Metal. I'm sure that everything will be just fine." Fang was telling me over and over.

"Fang! Don't kid, her she knows it's not gonna be okay, unless we can get her to a hospital stat I'm not sure she will even make it.

"But- where are we…. And where did the road go." Arrow asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Right then Fang toke off his belt and used it to make a tourniquet, then picked me up off the ground. "sorry" he said, obviously seeing the pain on my face. "Let's go this way guys there's a faint glow in the sky so it probably means a city is nearby. I could be wrong but it seems like our best bet." And then I felt a wave of tiredness hang over me and I was plunged into darkness.

When I opened my eyes we were walking through the alleys of a city. It looked late probably 8 or 9 at night which means I was unconscious for something like 12 or so hours. I felt really dizzy from the loss of blood and decided to look ahead to where Fang was taking me. As we immerged from the small alley way I saw a building up a tall set of stair. It looked like a cross between a castle and a fort.

"There, I'll take you there!" Fang said to me, "That has to be some form of town hall! There's bound to become one who can help us there."

I nodded. I no longer felt my leg at all. It was just extremely numb. Then I realized something. "Where's Arrow and Hanyou." I was searching Fangs face as he stayed silent and continued to walk quickly toward the stairs at the end of the street. "Fang…. Where are they…?" I asked again as my throat tightened

"Forget them." He said sternly. "Their gone now and there's nothing you or I can do about it."

I turned my head to look up at the building again. We were starting to climb the stairs now. I could feel the tears silently falling down my face.

Once Fang reached the top of the stairs he's grip on me tightened and he started to sprint down a wide cobble stone pathway toward the building. There were green banners hanging from it with a white dragon in the middle that looked extremely familiar, like I should know what they mean or what they represent but I couldn't remember.

When we were half way down the path thingy to the big castle like building a whole bunch of soldier like people ran out of the building and toward us. Some were armed but the ones that weren't holding weapons looked like they were in charge.

"I am Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, stop where you are, and state your names and business here!" a man with black strait hair commanded us, obviously being the one in charge.

"Our names are Fang and Metal and my sister needs medical help fast!" fangs deep voice rang out across the court yard, and as I watched the soldiers with the guns look at the Lt. Colonel in confusion like they were uncertain what they should do.

Then I felt the darkness rush over me again and I fell into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

**Sooooooooo, any good? You guys have any ideas about what happened to Arrow and Hanyou? Yes, no, you want me to tell you now? Well too bad you will have to wait till I update next to see, which might be tomorrow, I'm not really sure. Sorry if I wasn't that great but I have a huge head ach and its blocking my imagination from flowing freely. Reviews are welcome and injoyed and I will respond to all of them. Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you all liked my first chapter, and I'll try my hardest to keep everyone in character and make this chapter interesting. I'm really sorry I updated a day or two late but I didn't really know what I wanted to have happen and I'm still not completely sure. With that said here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a strange bed. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there and immediately tried to sit up, but was stopped by a pain from my leg. Then the events of the day came rushing back to me. The car crash, my leg, blacking out, waking up to find my brothers gone, the castle like building, and the soldiers. I looked around the room from the bed I was in. The walls were an off white color and the floors were made of a light colored wood. Fang was slumped in a chair next to my bed fast asleep.

He reminded me of our father with his messy, black, strait hair, and his pale flawless skin. He looked calm and peaceful while asleep and I didn't want to wake him up but my leg was killing me and I wanted answers about where Arrow and Hanyou went.

"Aaron…?" I said softly using his real name instead of his nickname.

Once he heard his name he shot up from the chair so fast that he ended up falling on the floor. "What! What's wrong!?"

"Aaron, my leg hurts. How long was I unconscious for?"

"You've been asleep for 3 days. Are you hungry? I can find someone to get food for you if you want it?" He was rambling on and on about little things. He completely avoided the topic of my leg which worried me.

"My leg, Aaron, how bad was it?" I asked in a low tone string at his face. I was waiting for him to say that it was going to be fine and that I would be able to move it in a couple of days, but he didn't.

"It wasn't good. The doctors said that there was nothing they could do. The only choice was amputation or bleeding to death. Can't you fell that's its gone, Dith?" He almost never used my real name anymore. I wanted to believe he was joking but when I lifted the covers away I say that the bottom half of my right leg was no longer there.

_Why didn't I feel it missing! Why couldn't I tell right away! No, it's because this is some kind of nightmare! This isn't real! It can't be! _My thoughts were racing as I processed that information.

"But don't worry about it because there's this stuff called automail. It's like a prosthetic but it's a thousand times better and made of metal. It's like a real leg and is kind of cool looking if u ask me. It does however requires an extremely painful procedure thingy to attach something called a 'dock' for the auto mail to be held in but I think you could handle it, you've been through worse. It also has a 3 year recovery and mastery period but I think you might be able to do it in 6 months at the most do to the 'being special' thing. I've been reading up on this stuff for-"

Aaron kept on talking but I had zoned out after a minute or so. _Did he say automail? Like from Fullmetal Alchemist?! What is going on? Where the hell are we? This is not real; he's playing a sick joke on me. _

I know that wasn't true. I knew that this was really happening and that Fang wasn't lying. After all I could remember the gate. It was a lot scarier looking in real life. Part of me wished that I could just forget it, like Fang had, but another part wanted it to happen again. I wanted to pass through the gate and see the 'Truth' for a second time.

"Stop rambling Fang. I'll do the surgery thing, But only if you tell me what happened to Arrow and Hanyou." I stated cutting him short of whatever it was he was saying.

I watch as Fang stiffened and walked over to the bed. He sat down and hung his head so that his hair covered his bright green eyes. "Listen Metal, their gone. They left us for a group of bandits. They told me that they didn't want anything to do with us anymore."

_What? How could they leave us all alone!? We're not even on earth anymore and they decide to just leave us…._

My brothers left me alone, Just like our parents did. I just looked down at the floor boards with fang.

**TIME SKIP**

"Now, would you two like to tell us what happened, and why didn't you just go to a hospital." The man known as Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang of the Amestrian state military asked us. He was also known as the Flame alchemist, which sounds way cooler. How did I know this? Well I was in FMA after all and I am a little bit of an expert on this topic.

We just sat there and stared at the floor. I didn't really feel like telling the story we mad up to explain why we were here. So I let fang do the talking.

"Well you see sir, my sister Metal and I were traveling with our older siblings when bandits showed up. My brothers decided to leave us and join the bandits. My sister had gotten injured and I don't really know where we were or where to go so I just carried her to the biggest most important looking government building I saw and it happened to be this one."

_That was a great story Fang. Minimal lies, believable, yep overall way better than I would have come up with._

"Where are your parents?" Mustang asked, although it sounded more like he was demanding a straight answer.

"Who cares…?" I responded in a low tone. I was still slumped over in my chair, staring at the floor like at any moment it might open up and become the most fabulous thing to ever exist.

Mustang just raised an eye brow at this, motioning for me to explain.

I sighed and sat up strait on the edge of the chair and looked him directly in the eyes. "The stupid baka's just decided to leave us. They decided that their own kids weren't worth being around anymore, so they vanished leaving us with nothing." I knew I was going to break down at any minute. I was never good at controlling my emotions, and when it came to the subject of my "parents" all I seemed able to do was to shut down completely.

I really didn't want to make a screen in front of the military officer, or for that matter, show any sign of weakness at all. But since I couldn't exactly run off somewhere to hide when I was finished I just closed my eyes and leaned back down In the chair reverting back to the previous position in which my hair covered my face.

**P.O.V**

**Fang**

_Oh, Metal, why'd you have to get yourself all worked up. _I knew that she must have wanted to run off somewhere, to a place that she could let her emotions out, to not have to show her weaknesses to others, but she couldn't.

"Um sir?" I wanted to ask the Lt. Colonel about auto mail and what we would have to do to get her to have it as soon as possible.

"Yes?" he looked away from Metal as if I had snapped him out of deep thought.

"Um, I was wondering if u could tell me about automail. I wish to find a way to get it for my sister." I sounded very confidant, which surprised me because on the inside I was having a mental battle.

'_You better have a good answer for me bud or else I'm gonna hurtle the desk and kick u out that big glass window of yours!'_

_Oh no how could you think that way…. Please, please, please, please, sir, please help my sister. I'll do anything!_

'_Come on already help us out! Your probably rice and stuff seeing as how your kind of in charge around here from the looks of it.'_

_Ahhhhhh I'm so rude, I'm begging you sir, I don't have any were else to turn, and for the "Inner Circle's" plans to work out then she has to be able to move around and fight._

Ugh all of that mental fighting was giving me a head ach. It had been 2 minutes since I asked the question. He had just been staring thoughtfully down at his desk. His chin was resting on the back of his head.

Right when I was about to ask again he lifted up his head and opened him mouth to say something. But I never got to find out what he was going to say. He was cut off by the door opening so fast that I was slightly surprised that it didn't come off its hinges.

Then a blond boy, probably around Metal's age stormed into the room. He had a red coat on but the right arm was practically shredded, exposing the metal of an automail arm underneath. His left pant leg was also ripped to the point where u could see that he had an automail leg as well.

"Mustang!" the boy yelled the name of the Lt. Colonel. By the tone of his voice I knew he must have been pissed.

My sister had lifted her head ever so slightly to get a glimpse of the angered boy, but when I saw the slightest reddening in her cheeks I immediately knew who this kid was.

He was my sisters 'anime crush' as she had once called it.

The great and famous 'hero of the people'…..

"Edward Elric." The military officer said his name confirming my original guess.

At least he saved me the trouble of having to track him down.

'_Found you_.'

**Oh another cliff hanger, he he well I guess you will all have to wait till I finish the next chapter to find out what's really going on. But hey we go to meet Ed for the first time today. **

**EME! I TOLD YOU I WROTE THIS STORY!**

**And that little shout out was to my close friend Eme. One of the only people who will understand where the idea for the inner circle came from. I will say one thing though. All is not what it seems with my story. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I don't really know where I'm going with the story to much so I might take more than one day. See ya all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update everyone. My mind went blank whenever I thought about what I should write. I know what I want to happen later too and I just want to get to that part, but sadly I need stuff to lead up to it or nobody's going to understand it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And even to the rest of you who just read it! It's great to know that I'm not writing this for nothing!**

**Illovebooks: thank you so much I'm really glad that you liked it. It means a lot; I think you made my day!**

**SquirrelySquirrel: don't worry I'm gonna keep writing this story for a while so I hope that you keep enjoying it! **

**Clair Arogon: thank you so very much for the advice. I will try my best to get out of the habit of using short hand, and I try to read over my chapters a bazillion times before adding them.**

**I do not and never will own FMA. But you should have all known that.**

Chapter 3 

"Mustang!" the door to Roy Mustangs office was slammed open as a boy came storming in the room.

"Edward Elric" the older man said as if he wasn't surprised in the least with what was going on.

Wait did he say Edward Elric…, _The _Edward Elric. I tilted my head slightly so I could just see the boy out of the corner of my eye. Sure enough right between the doors stood a boy with long blond hair tied into a braid. His eyes were a golden color and he looked like he wasn't much taller than I was.

I could feel my face heat up a bit and was glad that nobody noticed.

_He looks even better in person…. Wait did I just really think that, Bad metal, bad. He's a real person you can't just randomly like him! That's just shallow_

My thoughts were racing again as I looked back at the floor to hide my face.

"Lior was a bust! It was a fake replica!" Ed yelled

"Sorry Sir, brothers just kind of frustrated that's all." The person I guessed to be Al said. "We came to inform you that we will be leaving for Resembool so that brother can get his automail fixed."

"Ahem…." My brother caught their attention before he was completely forgotten about. "What about my sister! Surely this _little_ kid can through his tantrum somewhere else."

At this the blond haired boy looked like he was going explode into mini pieces. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN RIDE A FLEE!" and with that the Ed lunged at my brother only to be caught by Al.

"BROTHER!" Al and I said at the same time to our individual brothers.

I'm not really surprised by what Fang said, but I was mortified that he might mess up my chances at becoming friends with the young alchemists.

"I'm so very sorry! My brother can be an idiot sometimes, and a very rude one at that. I'm sorry." I said looking at Ed instead of the floor. He seemed to be taken back by my apology and stopped fighting against his brother's hold and turned his head toward me with a slightly shocked expression.

**Ed's P.O.V**

"I'm so very sorry! My brother can be an idiot sometimes, and a very rude one at that. I'm sorry…" a girl's voice said softly as if she almost didn't want to be heard. I turned to my look in the direction of the voice.

There in the other office chair was a girl around my age. She had black hair that down to her lower back. Her eyes were so dark they could have been black. And she looked like she could start crying at any moment.

_Did she just apologize!? Why did she apologize for him? Who the hell are these people? Why the girl so sad, what's her brothers problem? Agh, I hate questions without answers._

I had stopped fighting against Al and just stood there thinking.

"Who the hell are you people?" I asked the room waiting for some answers.

Colonel Bastard **(I think we all know who he's referring to)** looked at me with a bored expression. "This is Fang and Metal. They ran into HQ when the front guards were changing shifts. The girl was beat up pretty badly, but she hasn't said much, he brother here refuses to tell me what happened, and I can't send them away because this one here," he points to the girl, "can't walk anymore."

_That answered some questions. _

**I'm extremely sorry on how short this is and for how long it took me to update but I didn't know what to write. Just this chapter toke me 3 to 4 days to type and I still don't like it very much. But here it is! I'll try to make the next chapter longer and hopefully better, and yes I am aware that I seemed to just end the chapter weirdly but I really couldn't figure out what to write. See you next chapter… by the way when I wrote the beginning of this it was a few days ago so I'm sorry if it doesn't wake since, just let me know and I'll try to fix it somehow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry! Truly I am! I started writing like 4 other stories that I need to upload. Also I just didn't know where I was going with this at first. I think I have an idea of how I want it to go no though. I'll try to update more frequently from now on because I know how frustrating it is when people don't update. Anyways I have kept you all waiting long enough, here's the next chapter.  
**

Chapter 4

Baka! Why couldn't you tell him your own name, and why did Colonel Bastard have to make it sound like I'm such a burden. Ugh I'll get back at him for that later I suppose. I thought furiously to myself. I could still tell that everyone in the room had been aware of my… emotional state at this point. Though I still wanted to bolt out of the room and find some secluded, dark place to let my tears run free in, but I was better than I was a few minutes ago.

Also Ed Elric was standing right in front of me. _THE Edward Elric_ the "hero of the people", the Fullmetal Alchemist! He was a real person. I couldn't act weak in front of him. He had gone through a lot worse than me, right? So in reality I have nothing even worthy of getting upset over. I had to suck it up and keep moving forward… metaphorically that is because I couldn't actually walk on my own any more.

The entire room had gone quiet for a longer amount of time then was considered comfortable silence to most people. Not that the silence bothered me ay seeing as I didn't talk much anyways, but I could feel the tension in the room rising buy the second.

I was still turned toward Ed and Al; silently studying Al's armor like if I concentrated hard enough then maybe I could see through the metal and see the legendary blood seal. I wasn't actually sure if it was legendary, but it was to me. Not that I made my staring noticeable buy any standards.

"Why didn't you to just go to a hospital or something. Don't you know that East headquarters is a military, well headquarters? I'm actually surprised that the Oh-so-great-and-powerful-colonel here hasn't locked you too up for trust passing or for something even stupider like eating with the wrong assigned fork. Ha-ha" was Ed's only response to Mustangs explanation. He was looking at me when he talked so it was obvious who he was directing his sentence toward.

His comment however only was answered by a small smirk that appeared on my face, and a deep frown that seemed to form on the Colonel's. It was funny but the colonel seemed to take offence to it, oh well that's too bad for him.

"Fullmetal, if you don't mid leaving now so that I can finish this interrogation." Mustang said to him sternly. This caused Ed's laughing smile to drop and his face harden a little.

"Well actually there's something I think I want to talk to the girl about. So I think I'm going to cut your intarigation with her in half." He said to mustang in a serious tone.

_Why was he helping me? Could he tell that I wanted out at all costs? But I still don't understand why he would help me. He doesn't even know my real name. All he knows is that something happened and my brother won't say what it is. So why?_ I was beyond confused in my head and I started to wonder if he was joking or not, but my mind was pulled back to reality but the sudden absence of the chair under me.

At first I was about to freak out about the chair being gone randomly but then I realized what I was missing before. I had been so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Ed move further into the room and pick me up off the chair.

"You couldn't even find a simple wheel chair for her, Mustang, sometimes you're a real fail." He said while walking toward the door. Once we were out the door he looked down at me suspiciously before asking "do you even eat! You weight like nothing."

I just looked down at my stomach and, away from his face in embarrassment.

He just sighed and continued walking till we reached to roof of the building where he put me own so that my back was ageist the wall and he sat down next to me.

"Thank you," I said really quietly. As my gaze shifted from the stone tiles floor of the roof to his face.

Ed's P.O.V

"Thank you," the girl spoke as she shifted he gaze to look at me, "for getting me out of that room." Her voice was so quiet and soft, almost like she was afraid that saying anything at all could scare me away from her. He eyes held so much sadness like before. She reminds him a little of himself, that's the reason he helped her. It was mainly so he could figure out why he felt that she was like him.

_What exactly happened to this girl to make her so sad and breakable looking?_ Usually he would tell someone to just look forward in this kind of situation but he couldn't bring himself too. For some reason he felt like she was already doing this to the best of her ability

"I had a feeling you wanted to get out of there." I replied nonchalantly. So what really happened to you anyways? I mean I know your brothers not going to tell anyone. And I know u probably don't want to talk about it to Colonel Bastard down there or anything, but you could tell me riggggght?" I asked her leaning back up ageist the wall with my hands folded behind my head, while watching her out of the corner of my eye.

She seemed to have a mental battle about whether or not she should tell him anything. "But, m-my brother might get angry at me if I say anything."

_Was she scared of her brother?_ As soon as the though crossed my mind I felt a sudden urge to punch him in the face, very very hard, with my auto mail hand, while I had my blade… _ what the hell's wrong with me!_ I though after realizing that I was actually thinking that out.

"I promise I won't say anything, and I never back down from a promise, ever." I stated reassuring her that I wouldn't tell, "us cripples have to stay together you know."

She smiles slightly at my joke then seemed to decide on what to do. "Okay how bout ill answer any question you ask as long as you breathe a word of it to know one." Her voice being a little louder than it was a few moments before like she was getting more confident.

"_Deal," Hmmmm where to start?_ I asked myself before asking her the first of my long list of questions.

"What's your name?" I asked her, "and don't say metal because I know that's just a nickname.

She hesitated for a minuet seeming slightly fumbled that he knew it wasn't her real name but promptly answered the question. "My full name is Meredith Ann Mac Lean, but people used to call me Dith."

"See that's a normal, nice name. I think its way better then you allies or whatever, anyways question number two…, what happened to your leg?"

"Car crash, my leg got caught in between the seats and was too badly hurt to be saved."

"Who's your brother, and why do you seem to be so scared of him?" She looked a little shocked by this question, but she still answered non-the less.

"His real name is Aaron, and ever since the accident he has been acting really strangely. It's actually sort of starting to freak me out." Her voice was softer again.

_Damn, don't go and close up on me! I still have more questions!_ I though hurriedly before asking my final question for the time being. "Where are you from exactly?"

She bitt he lip and sat there for a good minuet or to before answering, "I was going to just give you a random town name, but that wouldn't do anything but make you suspicious," she stated quietly causing me to raise an eyebrow at her in question. She sighed deeply before continuing, " you probably won't even believe me and you will most likely flip one over, but believe me I'm not lying to you when I say that I'm from," she hesitated "the _other side_." She said in such q whisper that I could just barley hear her.

She didn't have to elaborate on this. I know immediately what she was talking about and my eyes opened up wide in surprise. I wanted to yell at her, say she was lying, but her tone of voice was too sincere. I know that she was telling the truth, I could just tell.

So I responded with the only thing that I could think of saying, "WHAT!"

I tried extra hard on this chapter because I haven't updated in a while, so I hope you guys like it. I promise that I will try to update sooner for the next chapter.

**Madacat153****: thank you for being the only person to review for chapter three. You get a free cake!**

***holds up a huge thank you cake above her head before almost falling over***

**Ed: ha-ha you couldn't even hold up that stupid cake!**

**EDWARD! GET BACK INTO THE STORY! AND STOP CALLING MY THANKYOU GIFTS STUPID!**

***Ed slowly fades away while freaking out about becoming transparent***

**Well that took care of that see you in a second, or in a day or two. I guess it depends if you're reading this while the next chapter is already updated our not. Anyways I have a lot of editing to do so that I can post this chapter so see ya! \ (^o^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE. PLEASE, PLEASE! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**I know that I haven't updated this since…. (Flips back to internet tab to check date) 5/13/13! WOAH! THAT A LOT LONGER THEN I THOUGHT! but like I said I didn't abandon this story! I actually have had most of this chapter typed out on my IPod for a long time I just can't update it from there and I was too lazy to retype it out… but I did it! And thank you to everyone how favorite and followed the story!**

**Illovebooks: thank you again… IM SO SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING FOR THIS UPDATE, BUT I SPENT ALL DAY ON THIS JUST FOR YOU! I hope you like it!**

**TimeLady945: thank you so much! Btw does your name have anything to do with doctor who? Cuz I absolutely love that show! **

**Ed' .Kitten: thank you and I'll try!**

**A random guest (you know who u are): I'll take that as a compliment, and those aren't their real names, there just nicknames that they made for each other… but I think I already explained that somewhere…**

**ON WHITH THE CHAPPIE!**

_Chapter 5_

Ed's eyes opened wide in shock and I had the sudden feeling that I should have just lied. _Oh crap he's going to hate me forever now! He's gonna think I'm crazy or I'm making it up! Way to go and blow you chances of being friends! _ I thought to myself. I got the chance to meet the great Edward and I blew it. Damn, I might as well die right now and become less of a nuisance to the world.

"Prove it." He said in a stern voice. He seemed to have recovered from the shock relatively quickly.

That was simple enough to do. "there was this giant stone gate in the middle of a white void, and a thing that called itself truth, then then these little 'pasgetty arm things came out of the gate and dragged me in… and I saw things…" I trailed off remembering the images and knowledge that was pounded into my brain.

"You saw it too..." he said softly while looking forward, as thought he was recalling his own memories of the gate. He seemed to have believed me as soon as I had giving him prof that I wasn't making this all up by using stolen information or something along those lines. We sat there in silence for a long time. He seemed to be deep in thought and I didn't want to interrupt his train of thought, also I didn't even know what I would say if I was to interrupt him.

"I'm going to go see if there's a spare wheel chair or some churches lying around somewhere so that you can move around on your own till we reach Resembool."

_That seams reason- Wait a second, did he say WE? As in me too? _ I watched Ed stand up and open the door to the stairs that lead down from the roof. He stopped and turned his head just enough to look back at me through the corner of his eye, "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded slightly. Obviously taking that as my answer he turned back toward the door and continued down the stairs.

A few hours had passed since my conversation with Ed. I was currently lying on the wooden floor under one of the two beds that occupied the room that was given to me and my brother to stay in. I always like small spaces, they made me feel safe. I was waiting for my brother to return from Mustangs "interrogation". The room was really quiet without anyone to talk to, and fang wouldn't be back for a while, this gave me some privacy to think things over in… although that seems to be all I've been doing lately.

One of the things that crossed my mind was why Ed was acting a little out of character. Why would he be so nice to me… I mean I was grateful and all, but it just seemed like something strange for him to do. From all my time spend watching the animes and reading the manga I could tell that this was weird. Although another good indicator that something was up was the face the colonel made when Ed said that I would be going with him and his brother to Resembool so that I could get some good automail that wouldn't cost to much, considering the fact that we were kind of brock.

Clunk

_What-? _I had turned over onto my side and herd the clanking noise of something falling onto the wooden floor. I attempted to sit up to see what had mad the noise but there was one problem. I had forgotten I was still under the bed and accidently smashed my head into the underside of the bed.

"Fuck…" I whispered placing a hand on my forehead and closing my eyes. With my free hand I searched around trying to see if I could fine whatever had made the clanking sound in the first place. My fingers touched cold metal and I picked up the object and brought into my line of sight. _Hey so that's where my iPod went!_

I turned it on, put in my password and checked through my precious baby to make sure everything was working right. All my songs were still there and worked fine, my pictures were fine, even my manga downloading app still had every chapter of FMA still downloaded. _Aw crap the FMA chapters re still there! _ Nobody else could see these… ever! If anyone found these I'd be totally and completely dead! _It's okay Dith calm down, nobody's gonna read them, nobody here even knows how to use an iPod. _

My mini freak out moment was interrupted by door to me and fangs temporary room being busted open, affectively scaring the crap out of me.

"METAL!" I heard fang yell out in a not to friendly tone. He rushed into the room looking all around to see if he could fine me. "METAL COME OUT NOW!" he definatly did NOT sound like he was very happy.

Afraid of angering him further I slid out from under the bed and sat without saying a word. He's never yelled at me with this tone before…..

I bolted up with a start, breathing heavily and looking around franticly trying to figure out where I was. _Wasn't I just in that room with my brother! Where am i?_

"Metal, are you okay?" asked an echo-y concerned voice from the other side of the table. I looked my eyes on a giant suit of armor, and the events of the past few months flooded back. I had been dreaming of the time I first got here, _it was just a nightmare…_

I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned back against the back of the wooden bench. "Yeah Al, it was just a dream."

"Pretty bad dream, from the sound of it." Ed said from his seat next to me, sounding like he would rather be anywhere but on the train, which was probably true, "we'll be in central soon, maybe a hour or two left, don't worry we'll wake you when we get there."

_so Ed does care in his own weird way!_ I thought to myself before nodding a response and lying down on the bench with my head in his lap. Immediately his face grew almost as red as his coat as he sputtered, "H-HEY! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD USE ME AS A PILLOW! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" and I just ignored him and smiled slightly before drifting off to sleep.

**I literally spent all day typing this up so you better like it! It was hard to remember where I was going with this story, and it's based off the first anime (the 2003 version) and I'm watching brotherhood, and reading the manga, so this is a little difficult but I promise I won't abandon any of my stories.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! NO JOKE!**

**\(^-^)/ **


End file.
